This is an application to support our continued participation in all aspects of clinical cancer chemotherapy as a member of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (Paul Carbone, Chairman). We have been full members of the group since 1971. We have had an increasing accrual rate of approved protocol patients over the past three years. We currently anticipate an accrual rate of 100-120 patients annually. Most of these patients will be entered into gastrointestinal, malignant lymphoma and melanoma protocols. We have made a significant contribution to the development of current protocols in all these areas. We have been active in all the clinical pharmacological, administrative and policy forming activities of the group. The multidisciplinary character of the RPMI group has served as a model for other institutions of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group. The facilities of the Department of General Surgery, General Clinical Research Center, Medicine B and Radiotherapy and a staffed and functioning outpatient clinic are available for this work.